Conventional pool cleaning devices move water through a filter or trap system over a short distance from an inlet adjacent a surface to area to be cleaned, while expelling the water back into the pool environment. The placement of the pump within a vacuum unit eliminates the need to move water over a long distance or over a distance of vertical head. The ability to intake and expel the water from which the debris has been removed essentially eliminates energy which would have to overcome the pressure head. Thus only enough force is needed to move the water kinetically fast enough to provide a “sweeping” operation and to overcome the pressure drop due to the filter is needed.
However, placement of the drive motor in a submerged position means that the delivery of power will be a problem. Usage of a battery would mean dis-assembly to change the battery. Usage of straight power could cause shock or electrocution. Use of a battery with a recharge line could present electrolysis problems which could lead to explosion/ignition. Use of a resealable port to access charging conductors could present problems with water ingress and electrolysis
In addition, the ergonomic challenges of prior pool vacuums have limited their individual utility for various applications. Operating handles of conventional vacuums have made it difficult to use most commercially available models for both deep pool and shallow pool applications. Operation with spas can be even more difficult without the ability to be manipulated more locally.
Another problem with most commercial pool vacuum units is the ability to introduce water into the pumping and filter chambers upon submersion and the ability to dump water, especially without filter trapped debris, during removal from the submersed condition for storage.